Hero High Season 2
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Hero High is back! Back with new students, new adventures and new drama!
1. Character Profiles

**Hero High Season 2 Character Profiles**

 **Name:** Emma Emerald

 **Parents:** Emerald Empress

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Daniella Prince

 **Destiny:** To become the next Emerald Empress

* * *

 **Name:** Axle Axe

 **Parents:** Persuader

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Villain

 **Room Mate:** Geon Lantern

 **Destiny:** To become the next Persuader

* * *

 **Name:** Daniella Prince

 **Parents:** Wonder Woman

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Emma Emerald

 **Destiny:** To become the next Wonder Woman

* * *

 **Name:** Geon Lantern

 **Parents:** Green Lantern

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Axle Axe

 **Destiny:** To become the next Green Lantern

* * *

 **Name:** Lucy Lane

 **Parents:** Lois Lane and Superman

 **Other Relatives:** Connor Kent(Twin Brother older by 2 minutes), Kol El(Younger step-brother), Brainiac 5(Step-mother)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Crow Black

 **Destiny:** To become the next Lois Lane

* * *

 **Name:** Crow Black

 **Parents:** Raven and Beast Boy

 **Other Relatives:** Barry Beast(Younger brother)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Lucy Lane

 **Destiny:** To become the next Raven

* * *

 **Name:** Barry Beast

 **Parents:** Raven and Beast Boy

 **Other Relatives:** Crow Black(Older sister)

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Dash Flash

 **Destiny:** To become the next Beast Boy

* * *

 **Name:** Dash Flash

 **Parents:** Flash

 **Other Relatives:** N/A

 **Status:** Hero

 **Room Mate:** Barry Beast

 **Destiny:** To become the next Flash


	2. Episode 1: Battle Of The Bands Part 1

**Episode 1: Battle Of The Bands Part 1**

Today, Hero High was just buzzing with excitement and fun loving faces. After the incident at parent's evening Headmaster Luthor decided to lighten the mood by have a contest. A Battle of the Bands. "Dude, this is gonna be one caging raging party!" Electropath cried to his best friend Ghostboy as they put up posters.

"You bet, Thunder Punch is gonna rock the house." Ghostboy grinned.

"Ha! Yeah right." The two friends turned around and saw Kitty and Mittens smirking at them down the hall. "The Cool Cats are gonna win first place." Kitty announced. Soon everyone who was participating in the Battle of the Bands had joined the argument.

The only ones who weren't fighting were Kol, Jester, Dick and Connor.

"Isn't this event suppose to be about people getting along?" Kol asked. "I guess everyone just wants to win." Dick shrugged. "Guess we better get ready, the contest is gonna start tonight." Connor said. After wishing each other good luck the two teams went their separate ways...

* * *

That night everyone who wasn't a contestant sat in the audience in the Great Hall. Headmaster Luthor stepped onto the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen. I am pleased to see so many of you at Hero High's first Battle Of The Bands!"

Everyone began to cheer.

"Please welcome our first act. Flower Power!" Heather Hawk and Daisy Ivy stepped onto the stage.

 ** _(Daisy Ivy)_**

 _Baby, can't you see_  
 _I'm calling_  
 _A guy like you_  
 _Should wear a warning_  
 _It's dangerous_  
 _I'm fallin'_

 ** _(Heather Hawk)_**

 _There's no escape_  
 _I can't wait_  
 _I need a hit_  
 _Baby, give me it_  
 _You're dangerous_  
 _I'm lovin' it_

 ** _(Daisy Ivy)_**

 _Too high_  
 _Can't come down_  
 _Losing my head_  
 _Spinning 'round and 'round_  
 _Do you feel me now_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _With a taste of your lips_  
 _I'm on a ride_  
 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
 _With a taste of a poison paradise_  
 _I'm addicted to you_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic_  
 _And I love what you do_  
 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

* * *

"Next is Shooting Stars." Dick and Connor appeared on the stage.

 ** _(Both)_**

 _I got that rock and roll_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on and dance to my flow_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_  
 _I got that rock and roll_

 ** _(Connor)_**

 _Oh_  
 _When I'm walking down the street, it's like a show_  
 _I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_  
 _They'll be staring at me everywhere I go_  
 _I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

 ** _(Dick)_**

 _It's a whole new level of attention_  
 _Hey girls, did I mention_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _I got that rock and roll_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _I'll make you lose control_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Come on and dance to my flow_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _'Cause I got what I got, don't you know_  
 _I got that rock and roll_

* * *

"Next is Thunder Punch." This time it was Electropath and Ghostboy

 ** _(Electropath)_**

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
 _I need your loving, loving_  
 _I need it now_

 ** _(Ghostboy)_**

 _When I'm without you_  
 _I'm something weak_  
 _You got me begging, begging_  
 _I'm on my knees_

 ** _(Electropath)_**

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_  
 _I just wanna be deep in your love_  
 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
 _I just wanna be there where you are_  
 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love, a little sympathy_  
 _Yeah, you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

* * *

"Next is The Dazzling's." Lucy Lane and Thrice Girl walked onto the stage.

 ** _(Lucy)_**

 _I knew you were_  
 _You were gonna come to me_  
 _And here you are_  
 _But you better choose carefully_  
 _'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
 _Of anything and everything_

 ** _(Thrice)_**

 _Make me your Aphrodite_  
 _Make me your one and only_  
 _But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

 ** _(Lucy)_**

 _So you wanna play with magic_  
 _Boy, you should know what you're falling for_  
 _Baby do you dare to do this?_  
 _Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
 _Are you ready for, ready for_  
 _A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
 _Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
 _There's no going back_

* * *

"And now, please give a round of applause for The Dark Magicians!" Kol and Jester appeared on stage.

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Stray! Stray!_

 ** _(Kol)_**

 _In the cold breeze that I walk along_  
 _The memories of generations burn within me_  
 _Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow_  
 _I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

 ** _(Jester)_**

 _I'm here standing at the edge_  
 _Staring up at where the moon should be_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Stray!_  
 _No regrets 'cause I got nothing to lose_  
 _Ever stray!_

 _So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_  
 _Until I fall_

* * *

"Next Eclipse." Luna Girl and Shadow Wolf came onto the stage.

 ** _(Luna)_**

 _Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_  
 _Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_  
 _No scientist or biology_  
 _It's obvious when he's holding me_  
 _It's only natural that I'm so affected, oh, oh, oh_

 ** _(Shadow)_**

 _And my heart won't beat again_  
 _If I can't feel him in my veins_  
 _No need to question, I already know_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _It's in his DNA_  
 _D-D-D-DNA_  
 _It's in his DNA_  
 _And he just takes my breath away_  
 _B-b-b-breath away_  
 _I feel it every day,_  
 _And that's what makes a man_  
 _Not hard to understand_  
 _Perfect in every way_  
 _I see it in his face_  
 _Nothing more to say_  
 _It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

* * *

"Now give it up for The Cool Cats!" Kitty and Mittens came running onto the stage.

 ** _(Kitty)_**

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 ** _(Mittens)_**

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted_  
 _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_  
 _Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe_  
 _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_  
 _You know it used to be mad love_  
 _So take a look what you've done_  
 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Now we got problems_  
 _And I don't think we can solve them_  
 _You made a really deep cut_  
 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

* * *

"And our final act tonight is the band Green Eyes." Emma Emerald and Axel Axe walked onto the stage.

 ** _(Axel)_**

 _I don't slip or trip when she ask me where I've been_

 ** _(Emma)_**

 _Where you been_

 ** _(Axel)_**

 _One big smile on my face darling it's just you and me_  
 _Now I'm on some Alfie behaviour I'll call you back later_  
 _To many fish in the sea for me_  
 _But when the lights come on and what's her_  
 _Name is gone_  
 _I realise where I'm supposed to be_

 ** _(Emma)_**

 _I tried to believe every word of your sweet story_  
 _But intuition keeps telling me_  
 _Your making a fool out of me_

 ** _(Axel)_**

 _Cause I'm such a good liar_  
 _Just admit it_  
 _I never did it_  
 _Yes you did_  
 _No I didn't (did)_  
 _I'm playing with fire_  
 _Just admit it_  
 _I never did it_  
 _I know you did it_  
 _No I didn't_

 ** _(Emma)_**

 _Yes you did!_

 ** _(Axel)_**

 _Cause I'm such a good liar_  
 _I can't help myself I keep playing with fire_  
 _Such a good liar_

* * *

After the first round was over the bands had gone to their dorms. "So when do we find out which two are out?" Connor asked his friends. "I think it's tomorrow." Kol said. "Better get our sleep for the next round." Dick said and he and Connor went to their dorm...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, this is where it get's interesting. I'm gonna let you, the readers, vote on who should go through to the next round and which two bands get kicked out the competition. So I'll be watching out for reviews. Also for all those Brainy Lovers I promise that Brainy will be returning for the Season ending.**

 **ENJOY!**


	3. Episode 2: Battle Of The Bands Part 2

**Episode 2: Battle Of The Bands Part 2**

After a week of waiting Headmaster Luthor had everyone who was competing gathered in the Great Hall.

"All the votes have been counted and as you all know the two bands with the least votes got kicked out the competition." Luthor explained.

"And the bands we'll be saying goodbye to are... Eclipse and The Dazzling's!"

Everyone watched as Luna, Shadow, Lucy and Thrice were escorted out the hall.

"And tomorrow will be the eliminations round so I suggest you all get ready, because it's only going to get harder."

Soon all bands had left the Great Hall to practice...

* * *

The next day all those who weren't competing in the battle of the bands were sat in the Great Hall and Headmaster Luthor stood on the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second round of the battle of the bands. Now please welcome our first band the Cool Cats!"

Mittens and Kitty stepped on the stage.

 _ **(Both)**_

 _We are Siamese if you please_  
 _We are Siamese if you don't please_  
 _We are from a residence of Siam_  
 _There is no finer cat than Lion_

 _ **(Mittens)**_

 _Do you see that thing swimming round and round_  
 _Maybe we can reach on in and make it drown_

 _ **(Kitty)**_

 _If we sneaking up upon it carefully_  
 _There will be head for you and a tail for me_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _We are Siamese if you please_  
 _We are Siamese if you please_  
 _Now we're looking over our new_ _domicile_  
 _If we like we stay for maybe quite a while_

 _We are Siamese if you please_  
 _We are Siamese if you don't please_  
 _We are from a residence of Siam_  
 _There is no finer cat than Lion_

* * *

"That was Cool Cats." Luthor said as the Cool Cats walked back stage.

"And please put your hands together for The Dark Magicians!"

Kol and Jester came forward.

 _ **(Kol)**_

 _I'm going through the same day_  
 _Same place, same way I always do_  
 _Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_  
 _And it hit me like a ton of bricks,_  
 _I can't lie_  
 _Oh you got to me_  
 _My life was alright living in black and white_  
 _But you changed my point of view_

 _ **(Jester)**_

 _Show me your colours_  
 _Show me your colours_  
 _Cuz without you I'm blue_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _I just wanna feel alive_  
 _And I do when I'm with you_

* * *

"Thank you Dark Magicians, next we have Flower Power!"

Suddenly a giant red rose grew in the middle of the stage, when it opened Daisy and Heather were sat inside it.

 _ **(Heather)**_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life_  
 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

 _ **(Daisy)**_

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
 _And if they give you shhhh..._  
 _Then they can walk on by_

 _ **(Heather)**_

 _My feet, feet can't touch the ground_  
 _And I can't hear a sound_  
 _But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

 _ **(Daisy)**_

 _Walk, walk on over there_  
 _'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Your words don't mean a thing_  
 _I'm not listening_  
 _Keep talking, all I know is_

 _Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
 _She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
 _And they can't detain you_  
 _'Cause wings are made to fly_  
 _And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
 _No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
 _Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
 _These wings are made to fly_

* * *

"Let give Flower Power an applause for the performance and dramatic entrance." Luthor groaned as the hole in the stage were the rose had been was fixed.

"Next we have Green Eyes."

 ** _(Emma)_**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

 _ **(Axle)**_

 _I can't tell you what it really is_  
 _I can only tell you what it feels like_  
 _And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
 _I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_  
 _As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_  
 _High off her love, drunk from her hate,_  
 _It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate_  
 _And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_  
 _She fucking hates me and I love it._  
 _We're running right back._  
 _Here we go again_  
 _It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_  
 _I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_  
 _But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_  
 _Who's that dude?_  
 _"I don't even know his name."_  
 _I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_  
 _I guess I don't know my own strength_

 _ **(Emma)**_

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
 _Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
 _But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_  
 _I love the way you lie_

* * *

"Very nice Green Eyes." Luthor smiled.

"And folks please give a warm welcome to The Shooting Stars!"

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
 _Hunt you down eat you alive_  
 _Just like animals, animals, like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
 _I can smell your scent from miles_  
 _Just like animals, animals, like animals_  
 _Baby, I'm_

 ** _(Connor)_**

 _So what you trying to do to me_  
 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies_  
 _But we get along when I'm inside you_  
 _You're like a drug that's killing me_  
 _I cut you out entirely_  
 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 ** _(Dick)_**

 _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_  
 _You can find other fish in the sea_  
 _You can pretend it's meant to be_  
 _But you can't stay away from me_  
 _I can still hear you making that sound_  
 _Taking me down, rolling on the ground_  
 _You can pretend that it was me_  
 _But no_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
 _Hunt you down eat you alive_  
 _Just like animals, animals, like animals_

* * *

"Before our final band for today comes on may we give all our contestants a round of applause."

The whole hall erupted into cheers and claps.

"And now, please welcome our final act Thunder Punch!"

 ** _(Electropath)_**

 _Late one night_  
 _I awoke from a dream_  
 _I kept to myself until now_

 ** _(Ghost Boy)_**

 _And I saw your face_  
 _Now somehow it seems_  
 _I lost you somewhere in the crowd_  
 _Where will I go_  
 _What would I do_  
 _Who would I be if I didn't have you_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _In your eyes_  
 _See what the world can be_  
 _In your smile_  
 _The simple thing sing_  
 _To me_  
 _Without you, I'm lost_  
 _Like a man at sea_  
 _And with you is where I am meant to be_

* * *

After the second round of the battle of the bands was over everyone who wasn't a contestant began to vote.

"Who do you think it will be this time?" Mittens asked her twin, Kitty shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out."...


	4. Episode 3: Battle Of The Bands Part 3

**Episode 3: Battle Of The Bands Part 3**

"I hope that we weren't voted out." Kol muttered as the six bands sat in the Great Hall.

"Relax Kol, we've got this in the bag, the readers love us." Jester giggled. "Ok..." Kol replied, not really understanding what his best friend was talking about. Dick made a crazy signal to Connor when they heard what Jester had said to Kol.

Everyone began to quieten down when Lex Luthor stepped onto the stage to announce who would be getting kicked out of the battle.

"After counting up all the votes I'm afraid that we have to say farewell to Green Eyes and Cool Cats." The principle announce. Mittens and Kitty slumped in defeat when they heard the news but left quietly.

"WHAT?!" Emma cried out angrily.

Her tantrum got so bad Luthor had to call security to escort her and Axle out the hall. "Drama queen much?" Electropath smirked to Ghost Boy. "I suggest the rest of you use the next hour to prepare for the Semi-Finals!"...

* * *

After an hour all the students and teachers had began to gather in the Great Hall.

Luthor stepped onto the stage and greeted everyone with a smile. "Welcome everyone, as you now that the two bands that survive this round go head to head in the finals, so without further ado I present Thunder Punch!"

Everyone applauded as Electropath and Ghost Boy stepped onto the stage.

 _ **(Electropath)**_

 _If I got locked away_  
 _And we lost it all today_  
 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_  
 _If I showed you my flaws_  
 _If I couldn't be strong_  
 _Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Right about now..._  
 _If a judge for life me, would you stay by my side?_  
 _Or is you gonna say goodbye?_  
 _Can you tell me right now?_  
 _If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life_  
 _Shawty, would it be alright?_  
 _Come on show me that you are down_

 _ **(Ghost Boy)**_

 _Now tell me would you really ride for me?_  
 _Baby tell me would you die for me?_  
 _Would you spend your whole life with me?_  
 _Would you be there to always hold me down?_  
 _Tell me would you really cry for me?_  
 _Baby don't lie to me_  
 _If I didn't have anything_  
 _I wanna know would you stick around?_

 ** _(Both)_**

 _If I got locked away_  
 _And we lost it all today..._  
 _Tell me honestly..._  
 _Would you still love me the same?_  
 _If I showed you my flaws_  
 _If I couldn't be strong_  
 _Tell me honestly_  
 _Would you still love me the same?_

* * *

Electropath and Ghost Boy bowed as the crowd went wild.

As they walked away Luthor spoke up. "Thank you for that performance Thunder Punch, now please give a warm welcome to Flower Power!" He exclaimed and the only remaining girl band stepped onto the stage.

 ** _(Daisy)_**

 _I could have beer for breakfast_  
 _My sanity for lunch_  
 _Trying to get over how bad I want you so much_  
 _Innocence for dinner_  
 _Pour something in my cup_  
 _Anything and everything just to fill me up_

 _But nothing ever gets me high like this_  
 _I pick my poison and it's you_  
 _Nothing could kill me like you do_  
 _You're going straight to my head_  
 _And I'm heading straight for the edge_  
 _I pick my poison and it's you_  
 _I pick my poison and it's you_

 _ **(Heather)**_

 _I can feel you whisper_  
 _And laying on the floor_  
 _And I try to stop but I keep on coming back for more_  
 _I'm a lightweight, and I know it_  
 _Cause after the first time_  
 _I was falling_  
 _Falling now_

 _But nothing ever gets me high like this_  
 _I pick my poison and it's you_  
 _Nothing could kill me like you do_  
 _You're going straight to my head_  
 _And I'm heading straight for the edge_  
 _I pick my poison and it's you_  
 _I pick my poison and it's you_

* * *

"Thank you girls." Lex smiled as the girls finished.

"I hope we make it through." Heather whispered nervously as she and Daisy walked away. "Relax Heather, we're the only girls left and only a sexist jerk would vote the last girl team out." Daisy winked.

"And now I am proud to welcome The Shooting Stars!"

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 ** _(Dick)_**

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _In my face is flashing signs,_  
 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_  
 _Young but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

 ** _(Both)_**

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

 ** _(Connor)_**

 _I feel her love_  
 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

* * *

"Always a pleasure to have you preform for us boys." Luthor smiled as the crowd went absolutely nuts for them.

"The pleasure is ours Principle Luthor." Connor smiled and he and Dick left. "We're up next." Kol said to Jester nervously. "And now finally up next is The Dark Magicians." Principle Luthor said.

However there wasn't as much enthusiasm for Kol and Jester as there had been for the others.

Kol gulped as they walked onto the stage while Jester was grinning like a fool.

 ** _(Kol)_**

 _Electric lights_  
 _Blow my mind_  
 _But I feel alright_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride_  
 _Comin' up until we die_

 _You catch my eye_  
 _Bitch, you wanna fly_  
 _I'm so alive_

 _Never stop, it's how we ride_  
 _Comin' up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school_  
 _I just wanna break the rules_  
 _Boys and girls across the world_  
 _Putting on our dancing shoes_  
 _Going to the discotheque_  
 _Getting high and getting wrecked_  
 _I don't wanna go to school_  
 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _I don't wanna go to school_  
 _I just wanna break the rules_  
 _Boys and girls across the world_  
 _Putting on our dancing shoes_  
 _Going to the discotheque_  
 _Getting high and getting wrecked_  
 _I don't wanna go to school_  
 _I just wanna break the rules_

 _ **(Jester)**_

 _I'm such a star_  
 _King boulevard_  
 _Blaze through the dark_

 _And never stop, it's how we ride_  
 _Comin' up until we die_

 _I don't wanna go to school_  
 _I just wanna break the rules_  
 _Boys and girls across the world_  
 _Putting on our dancing shoes_  
 _Going to the discotheque_  
 _Getting high and getting wrecked_  
 _I don't wanna go to school_  
 _I just wanna break the rules_

* * *

"Very nice you two." Luthor said, even though he sounded like he didn't mean it.

Kol sighed in defeat as he and Jester walked off stage. "Now as I'm sure you all already know, you people get to vote for the winner so I suggest you get voting." Luthor smiled and soon everyone was out the hall and at the voting booths...

* * *

"I can't wait for the votes to come through!" Dick cheered as he, Connor, Jester and Kol walked down the hall.

"Speak for yourself Dick." Kol muttered nervously. "Hey relax little bro, I bet you and Jester did fine." Connor smiled. Dick and Jester nodded in agreement. Kol smiled at his friends.

"Thanks guys, I'm just gonna head to bed. This contest is really tiring me out." Kol yawned and walked away from the group.

When Kol entered his and Jester's dorm his took of his shoes and headed straight for his bed. But something stopped him. A little present placed on his bed. It was a little black box with a red ribbon tied around it and a tag that read 'To: Kol-El'.

Kol cautiously picked up the box and opened it.

Inside was a small black data chip. There was also a note.

 ** _Dear Kol_**

 ** _I have recently learned of this so called 'Battle Of The Bands' and thought I might give you something to aid you in this game._**

 ** _Sincerely..._**

Kol gave the small chip a quick scan over and it showed that the chip appeared to be completely harmless, just something to help keep him awake a bit longer and make his voice clearer.

Shrugging, Kol lifted the chip to his forehead and inserted it into the middle circle on his head.

His eyes widened when he realised his mistake as tons of deadly data was uploaded into his programming. Before the green teen could react however his eyes started to glow a deep red and a hideous smirk painted on his face...


End file.
